The Heroes Movie (The Simpsons Movie)
Cast * Squint OC as Homer Simpson * Wendy Corduroy Falls as Marge Simpson * Densa Sheriff OC as Bart Simpson * Sarah Corduroy OC as Lisa Simpson * Lily Loud Loud House as Maggie Simpson * Grim Gloom 7D as Russ Gargill * Professor Utonium Powerpuff Girls as Tom Hanks * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Ferb as President Arnold Schwarzenegger * Armando Express as Ned Flanders * Tyler Bowman Supernoobs and Dipper Pines Falls as Todd and Rod Flanders * Kaz Harada Hi Puffy AmiYumi as Abraham Simpson * Johnny Porter and Sharko as Krusty The Clown * Hugh Test Test as Mayor Diamond Joe Quimby * Scotsman Jack as Chief Clancy Wiggum * Squidward Tentacles Squarepants as Lou * Ordon Dark Crystal; Age of Resistance as Eddie * Rapido Ratz as Moe Szyslak * Wander Over Yonder as Lenny Leonard * Grim Reaper Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy as Carl Carlson * Obelix and Obelix as Barney Gumble * Popsy Investigation as Apu Nahasapeemapetilon * Hector Coco as Cletus Spuckler * Black Hat Villainous as Charles Montgomery Burns * Lord Boxman K.O. Let's Heroes Be as Waylon Smithers * Terrence Home For Imaginary Friends as Nelson Muntz * Tuck Carbunkle Life as a Teenage Robot as Ralph Wiggum * Rex Bordeaux Puppet as Kent Brockman * Uncle Grandpa as Comic Book Guy/Jeff Albertson * Dr. Blorn Gunderson Blake as Professor Frink * Migmar Migmar Yeah Cartoons as Sea Captain McCallister * Lazlo Lazlo as Dr. Nick Riviera * Dracula Transylvania as Principal Seymour Skinner * Lucky Luke as Otto Mann * Flint Lockwood with a Chance of Meatballs as Dr. Julius Hibbert * Jonah To The Wayne as Revernd Timothy Lovejoy * Rainbow Dash Little Pony Friendship is Magic as Plopper * Bunsen is a Beast and Verminious Snaptrap Puppy as Itchy and Scratchy * Mac Foster Home for Imaginary Friends as Colin * Alphys Animated Series as Edna Krabappel * Ms. Patience Hi Puffy AmiYumi as Helen Lovejoy * Steven Universe as Martin Prince * Li'l Gideon Falls, Nergal Jr. Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Bratty Kid Loud House as Jimbo Jones, Dolph Starbeam and Kearney Zzyzwicz * Timmy Turner OddParents as Milhouse Van Houten * Madame Foster 's Home For Imaginary Friends as Agnes Skinner * Headmistress Faragonda Club as Medicine Women * Cheese X as Mr. Teeny * Ratchet and Clank as Sideshow Mel * Hector Hunters as Santa's Little Helper * Cassandra The Series as Mrs. Muntz * Princess Ilana Titan as Cookie Kwan * Queen Jamm as Lindsey Naegle * Coroner Arnold as Hans Moleman * Meddlen Meadows as Bumblebee Man * Katie Killjoy Hotel as Crazy Cat Lady/Eleanor Abernathy * Ember McLain Phantom and Charmcaster 10 as Patty and Selma Bouvier * Prohyas Magiswords as Drederick Tatum * Bucky Cunnigham 9th Grade Ninja as Squeaky Voiced Teen/Jeremy Freedman * Beezy Two-Shoes as Groundskeeper Willie Trailer Kelsey Grammer as Narratot; In a summer Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; Full of blockbusters Rick Sanchez as Homer Simpson; Sorry Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; Only one hits a homer Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; On July 27th Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; One of american's favorite families Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; Will explode on the big cream Rick Sanchez as Homer Simpson; The town's fun Rick Sanchez and Winston Steinburger as Homer and Bart Simpson; Yeah Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; The Heroes Movie Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; Rated pg-13 Kelsey Grammer as Narrator; July 27th only in theaters Clip Shimmer as Lisa Simpson; What are you doing. Bart Winston Steinburger as Bart Simpson; Just passing the time. Rick Sanchez as Homer Simpson; My boy loves Alaska so much he's applauding it. Rick Sanchez as Homer Simpson; Lisa, why aren't you clapping Shimmer as Lisa Simpson; But, Dad... Rick Sanchez as Homer Simpson; Clap for Alaska Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:The Simpsons Movie Spoofs Category:The Simpsons Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:The Simpsons TV Spoofs